


Toques

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Só acontecia as vezes e apenas acontecia em segredo
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Presentes de Natal 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Toques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



Só acontecia as vezes e apenas acontecia em segredo, nos seus tempos de escola em passagens que Sirius e suas amigas tinham descobrido pelo castelo. E após elas deixarem Hogwarts em hotéis dirigidos por trouxas, longe dos olhares de qualquer um que soubesse quem elas eram. 

Frequentemente após o fim Lucia ia embora. Mas não aquela noite, provavelmente pelo que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. Ela continuou na cama com Sirius, passando seus dedos por entre os cabelos negros até elas adormecerem. Havia carinho em seu toque, mesmo quando suas palavras eram cruéis. 

Talvez fizesse sentido, toque era o motivo daquele segredo, o motivo delas estarem dentro daquele quarto, toque era a única coisa que as conectava realmente. 

E ela estava fazendo de novo quando Sirius acordou na manhã seguinte. 

“O que você está olhando ?” Sirius perguntou se espreguiçando, enquanto o que ela realmente queria perguntar  _ O que você ainda está fazendo aqui ? _

“Apenas admirando a lealdade que você mostra a sua família” Lucia disse. 

Havia algo amargo no tom de Lucia, mas também uma certa arrogância. Sirius gostaria de ser o tipo de pessoa que não achasse aquela mistura atraente. 

“Querida você é que está noiva, não eu” Sirius disse beijando o pescoço dela. 

“Não por escolha”

“Eu também não nasci na minha família por escolha, mas ao contrário de sangue, casamentos podem ser evitados” Sirius disse com seus beijos indo do pescoço de Lucia para seus seios. 

“Realmente Sirius ? Você vai me pedir pra não me casar por você ?”

“Não. Eu não estou pedindo nada, eu estou apenas dizendo que é fácil achar que você não tem opções, mas você tem” Sirius disse com suas mãos deslizando pelas coxas de Lucia. 

“Opções que me fariam uma pária para todo mundo que importa”

“Não é tão ruim quanto você imagina, confie em mim. Tem liberdade em ser uma pária” Sirius disse e beijou sua barriga. 

“Eu não sou como você Sirius”

“Eu acho que você é, ou que você poderia ser. Mas tanto faz” Sirius disse e finalmente colocando sua língua no seu clitóris. 

Em resposta Lucia apenas gemeu, e agarrou o cabelo de Sirius com força, do jeito que Sirius amava, para pressionar seu rosto contra sua pele fazendo o prazer crescer e crescer. 

No fim do dia elas seriam parte da mesma família, ela se casaria com o primo dela e ela seria Lucia Black. E após isso aquilo que elas tinham acabaria, Lucia já tinha decidido isso há muito tempo atrás apesar de nunca ter dito isso para Sirius. Ela permaneceu no quarto naquela noite porque seria a última, porque o momento de ser a mulher respeitável que ela nasceu para ser agora estava próximo demais e uma parte dela não estava pronta para deixar aquela tolice para trás, ela sabia que ela não estaria pronta quando ela saísse daquele quarto, ou até mesmo quando mais tarde naquele dia ela dissesse  _ Eu aceito.  _

Mas ela se sentiu feliz por ter ido por aquele momento em que o seu prazer se tornou grande demais e pensamentos se esvaíram da sua mente e apenas o toque permaneceu. 


End file.
